¿Hasta Cuando?
by Yura Ivanov
Summary: ¿Hasta Cuando iba a soportar eso? que no ves que me lastimas, aunque me duela tengo que dejarte si no solo morire [shonenai] [bryanxkai] [mal summary] [primer fic]


**Título¿Hasta cuando?**

**Autor: Yura Ivanov**

**Dedicatoria: A la hermosa de Hiito-chan aunque ustedes la conocen como _Hio Ivanov_ eres muy buena conmigo y me alegra que nos volvieramos a encontrar aunque sea por msn este fic es para ti linda espero te guste es BryanxKai nos vemos muñeca**

**

* * *

**

**-Voy a dejarlo.**

**-Siempre dices lo mismo.**

**-Esta vez es en serio… ya no pienso soportar que me vuelva a poner una mano encima…**

**-Te creeré el día en que los vea separados. -murmuró antes de empacar lo que quedaba de algodón y demás instrumentos de curación en una bolsita que en menos de unos segundos fue a dar al botiquín de la oficina, Yuriy esbozó una amistosa sonrisa y salió de la oficina.  
**

**Kai se recostó en el sillón frente a su escritorio, ahogando el gemido de dolor que amenazó con abandonar su boca.**

**-"¿Hasta cuando?" -le había preguntado su amigo y secretario al verlo acostado en ese mismo sillón esta mañana. -"Hasta cuando seguirás soportando esto?... a esto no se le puede llamar amor…**

**No es amor…**

**Entonces…**

**¿Qué demonios era?**

**¿Qué es lo que lo mantenia irremediablemente a su lado?**

**¿Acaso sería costumbre¿Pasión¿Obsesión?...**

**No, cosas tan vacías no podían tener tanto poder como para mantenerlo ahí, siempre a su lado, soportando sus golpes, sus humillaciones… sus arrepentimientos…**

**¿Cuándo fue que todo esto cambió?**

**¿Desde que momento las caricias se volvieron golpes?**

**¿Desde cuando las sonrisas pasaron a ser lágrimas?**

**¿Hasta cuando resistiría su corazón y su cuerpo los maltratos de su "amor?**

**¿Hasta cuando seguiría refugiandose en su oficina cada vez que lograba huir del apartamento donde ambos vivían?**

**¿Hasta cuando?**

**Y es que…. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?**

**¿Cómo olvidar su sonrisa, su mirada, sus labios…?**

**Simplemente imposible….**

**Y sin embargo….**

**Como dolía…**

**Le tenía miedo y varías veces incluso llegue a odiarlo… aunque… siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que estaba a punto de dejarlo -como ahora- llegaba "él", regresaba con esa impactante mirada arrepentida, sus ojos esmeraldas mostrando en una suplica muda, rogando por su perdón. Pero él no lo miraba, evadía esos ojos y es ahí donde la suave mano de su koi le tomaba la barbilla y -levantandole un poco el rostro- lo besaba con una ternura inimaginable, llenandole los labios de necesitados besos con tal intensidad, que el flaqueaba, cedía a sus suplicas y correspondía a esos sonrojados e insistentes labios que eran su adicción y su perdición…**

**Siempre era lo mismo, luego de la tempestad, de la humillación… de los golpes y los insultos… luego… venía el perdón, la reconciliación y la promesa de un feliz futuro, la promesa de que nunca volvería a pasar….**

**Y a pesar de eso, aquí estaba… volvía a pasar…**

**Una y otra vez…**

**--**

**Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar esos tres años de dolor y tristeza, pero además de felicidad y amor.**

**…el era como un caballero de dos caras, una que le odiaba y otra que le amaba.**

**Estar con este último es lo que lo mantenía con vida.**

**Mientras que el estar con el primero es lo que lo mataba muy lentamente…**

**Tocaron la puerta un par de veces¿Quién podría ser? A esa hora de la noche todos los empleados estaban en sus casas, incluyendo a Yuriy¿Quién iría a buscarlo a esas horas, solo podría ser….**

**-Oh, no… -murmuró sin aliento a la vez en que se acurrucaba más en el cálido sillón.**

**-¿Kai? -el aludido redobló su silencioso llanto al escuchar esa voz tan grave que siempre amó y ahora se encargaba de empañar sus sentidos… ¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía que causar ese efecto en el?**

**Ya sabía lo que pasaría, sabía que volvería a flaquear… sabía que volvería a sufrir…**

**Con un ligero chirrido se abrió la costosa puerta, revelandole a Bryan la perturbadora imagen de Kai acostado en posición fetal sobre aquel sillón, sus mejillas empapadas con lágrimas, su cuerpo salpicado de moretones y cubierto con vendajes.**

**Se maldijo a si mismo al verlo ahí, tan indefenso, tan lastimado… y todo por su culpa…**

**-Disculpame, Kai… yo… -las palabras abandonaron su cabeza al sentir que el chico se tensaba al sentir sus brazos atrapando esos finos hombros. -"soy un monstruo" - se reprendió mentalmente, pero ya era tarde, imposible volver el tiempo atrás. -Pérdoname, te prometo que…**

**-Shh… calla… -miró impresionado a su koi, sintiendo su dedo indice en sus labios, mirando como los ojos rubi de Kai se dirigían a algún punto infinito mientras eran empapados con nuevas lágrimas.**

**Fue luego de un silencio tenso que Kai continuó.**

**-Ya basta, Bryan… hasta… hasta aquí llegó, no pienso seguir soportando esto… ya… ya no quiero volver a sufrir… solo dejame, no quiero volver a verte nunca…**

**Un susurro que sirvió para romper ambos corazones al mismo tiempo.**

**"Dejame, no quiero volver a verte nunca…"**

**Siete palabras que lo decían todo…**

**Siete palabras que los separaban**

**Siete palabras que quemaban en el fuego de la purificación ese pasado tan doloroso.**

**Siete palabras que terminaban con todo.**

**-No… yo… yo te amo, Kai… lo sabes, te amo más que a mi propia vida… moriría sin ti…**

**-También yo moriría sin ti… aunque ahora estoy muriendo por ti…**

**-Kai, yo… -dejo que las acciones hablaran por el y unió sus labios a los de él en un tierno y delicado beso que expresaba todo lo que su corazon deseaba decir pero su boca no podía…**

**Al principio, sintió la negativa de Kai, pero sucumbió finalmente ante la insistencia y la intensidad del sentimiento demostrado en aquel simple beso.**

**-Kai… te amo…**

**Un suspiro.**

**Una sonrisa.**

**El universo concentrado en una sola persona…**

**-Yo tambien te amo …Bry**

**Y esa promesa sellada con un profundo y apasionado beso…**

**Solo una pregunta rondaba la mente de Kai:**

**¿Hasta cuando soportaria este amor antes de derrumbarse?**

**¿Hasta cuando lo seguiria perdonando?**

**¿Hasta cuando terminaria esto?**

**¿Hasta cuando…?**

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno este fue mi primer fic espero sea de su agrado dejen review si les gusto y si no también serán bien recibidos este fic es unico capitulo no habra mas pero tal vez escriba otros fic si no creo que solo dejare este nos vemos luego**


End file.
